mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Goldfinger (band)
|current_members=John Feldmann |past_members=Simon Williams Brian Arthur Matt Appleton Charlie Paulson Kelly LeMieux Darrin Pfeiffer }} Goldfinger is an American punk rock band that formed in 1994 in Los Angeles, California. Currently, the band is composed of vocalist/guitarist John Feldmann, and is more or less a solo outlet for the singer. He often recruits other members to play with him from bands with which he previously has worked. The original band is widely considered to have been a contributor to the movement of third-wave ska, |title=Goldfinger |publisher=AllMusic |date= |accessdate=2011-07-15}} a revitalization in the popularity of ska music which occurred during the mid-1990s. However, the releases of Open Your Eyes and Disconnection Notice, have been more commonly placed in the punk rock genre. Apart from the band's music, Goldfinger is also noted for their political activism, particularly in the area of animal rights. History Formation, Goldfinger, and Hang-Ups (1994–1998) Goldfinger was formed by former Electric Love Hogs member John Feldmann on vocals and guitar, Simon Williams on bass, former drummer of Buffalo NY's Zero Tolerance Darrin Pfeiffer on drums, and Charlie Paulson on guitar. At the time the band was formed, Feldmann and Williams were working at the same shoe store where they were discovered by A&R Executive Patrick McDowell.Jay Rifkin Before they were signed to a major label, they released an EP titled Richter on the independent label Mojo Records,Mojo Records which received favorable reviews and a substantial amount of airplay on college radio, leading to Goldfinger and Mojo signing a major-label contract with Universal Records. Many of the songs on Richter are demo versions of songs on the band's full-length debut, Goldfinger, which was produced by Jay Rifkin and released by Mojo Records on February 29, 1996. The song "Here in Your Bedroom" from the album was especially popular and helped the band gain a solid fanbase. In 2006, Alternative Press listed the self-titled Goldfinger album as one of the "10 Albums That Shaped 1996" alongside No Doubt, Weezer and others. The band released its second album, Hang-Ups, on September 9, 1997. Although the album was less successful than the band's debut, the band still maintained a devoted fan base in the hardcore community. Founding bassist Simon Williams left the band following Hang-Ups. During this time, Goldfinger released a popular cover of the song "More Today Than Yesterday" by Spiral Starecase, which also helped the band stay out of obscurity. ''Stomping Ground'' and Open Your Eyes (1999–2004) Goldfinger's third studio LP was Stomping Ground, which was released on March 28, 2000. The album sold poorly in the US but was a modest hit in some European countries, thanks to their cover of Nena's "99 Luftballons" sung partly in German. In 2000, during their tour of England, Goldfinger recorded one of their sets, issuing the live Foot in Mouth, available only at shows and through the band's official website. Their next album, Open Your Eyes (2002), was the first for their new record label, Jive/Zomba. On this album, the band abandoned much of its reggae influences in favor of a more heavy sound. Furthermore, some of the lyrics discussed animal rights, a subject which had not been touched upon in earlier albums. The band recorded a music video for the title track of the album, which was also focused on animal rights. ''Disconnection Notice'' and return of Charlie Paulson (2005–2006) In early 2005, they released its first album for their new label, Maverick Records, titled Disconnection Notice. The song "Wasted" from the album was released as a single. The CD was less well received compared to former Goldfinger albums. In 2005, Goldfinger announced that their old guitarist Charlie Paulson would return. Charlie returned to the stage playing three songs at the Key Club in LA when the band finished a Western USA tour. ''Hello Destiny...'' (2007–2010) Goldfinger signed to the independent record label Side One Dummy in 2007. On April 22, 2008, the band released their sixth full-length record called Hello Destiny.... To promote the album, the band embarked on a successful North American tour with Less Than Jake in summer of 2008. They also played in the UK at the Reading and Leeds Festivals on August 22–23, 2008. Recently, frontman John Feldmann has produced records for Mest, The Used (whose vocalist Bert McCracken sang some guest vocals on "Open Your Eyes", "Woodchuck", "Ocean Size", and "Handjobs for Jesus"), Hilary Duff and Story of the Year. He also produced Good Charlotte's single "The Anthem" (whose guitarist Benji Madden provides guest vocals on "January", which was originally named "Oracle of Elcaro"). He also signed the band Unloco with Maverick Records. In November 2010, Goldfinger played a handful of shows on a small, west coast tour with Reel Big Fish. These shows are notable for a couple of reasons: these are the first shows performed without Darrin Pfeiffer on drums. Drumming duties were handled by Branden Steineckert of Rancid. Also, on the Los Angeles show at the House of Blues, original bassist, Simon Williams came out to perform several songs off their classic first album. This was the first time Williams had performed with the band in over a decade. He played the Las Vegas show as well. Semi-retirement (2010–present) In the November/December 2010 issue No. 43 of SMASH magazine, Feldmann stated that a new EP or a possible full-length album was "in the works" with Feldmann having penned 4/5 new tracks, and Pfeiffer having recorded the drum tracks. Feldmann also states in the article that with the release of any new material would be supported with an extended tour. According to Feldmann, Goldfinger was expecting to have their new album out sometime in 2012. The band released a new song, "Am I Deaf", on Friday May 24, 2013.https://soundcloud.com/goldfingermusic-1/am-i-deaf In 2015, Feldmann did an interview with Fuse, noting that the band's future largely amounts to the occasional tour: "We'll probably release a song or two but I don't know if we're going to release albums anymore. We play the same songs we've always done." Animal rights Since the band began, Feldmann has become a vegan and animal rights supporter, as can be seen briefly in the music video for "Open Your Eyes". They also donated the song "What Gives You The Right" to the Southern Animal Rights Coalition benefit CD, "Until Every Cage Is Empty",Until Every Cage Is Empty - £5.00 : Animal Rights Merchandise, The SARCshop as well as writing the song "Free Kevin Kjonaas", an animal rights prisoner, known as the most involved individual in the SHAC 7. One of the songs, "FTN", harshly criticizes Ted Nugent and Jennifer Lopez for their hunting tactics and fur fashion, respectively. He also advocates and supports the Animal Liberation Front.Keith, Shannon. Behind the Mask, Uncaged Films, 2006. For the song "Behind the Mask" from the album Disconnection Notice, Feldmann convinced PETA president and co-founder Ingrid Newkirk to allow him to sample one of her speeches on animal cruelty. In film and video games Goldfinger songs have made several appearances in motion pictures. Their cover of "99 Red Balloons" is featured in the movies Not Another Teen Movie, Eurotrip, Our Lips Are Sealed, and Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand. Their cover of "More Today Than Yesterday" by Spiral Starecase is featured during the ending credits of The Waterboy. "Superman" is featured in the Disney film Meet the Deedles and the comedy Kingpin. "Walking in the Dark" is featured in the movie Dead Man on Campus. The band's video game debut was in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater with the song "Superman" and was reused as part of the soundtrack in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater HD. Another song, "Spokesman", was used in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4. "I'm Down" was featured in the game MTV Sports: Skateboarding Ft Andy Macdonald. "99 Red Balloons" is also featured in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Goldfinger's song "I Want" from Disconnection Notice is featured in Burnout Revenge on the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Xbox 360, and is also featured in Burnout Legends on the PlayStation Portable."My Everything" is featured on SSX On Tour also by Electronic Arts. Goldfinger also appeared in the Reel Big Fish video "Sell Out" for a couple of seconds. The song "Counting the Days" is featured on Shaun White Snowboarding. Band members Current members *John Feldmann – lead vocals, rhythm guitar (1994–present) Former members *Simon Williams (bassist) – bass, vocals (1994–1999) *Brian Arthur – lead guitar, vocals (2001–2005) *Charlie Paulson – lead guitar, vocals (1994–2001, 2005–2013) *Kelly LeMieux – bass, vocals (1999–2014) *Darrin Pfeiffer – drums, vocals (1994–2016) Discography * Goldfinger (1996) * Hang-Ups (1997) * Stomping Ground (2000) * Open Your Eyes (2002) * Disconnection Notice (2005) * Hello Destiny... (2008) References External links *Goldfinger official website *About "Disconnection Notice" album *Interview with Bombshellzine.com Category:Musical groups established in 1994 Category:Third-wave ska groups Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles Category:Pop punk groups from California Category:American ska punk musical groups Category:Goldfinger (band) Category:1994 establishments in California Category:Animal rights advocates